You didn't have to say anything
by Blissinator
Summary: Olicity post-3x09, in which I give the fandom a little something to ease the heartache that will ensue during this coming hiatus.


**Here's a Olicity reunion piece to get us through this horrendous hiatus! Happy reading! **

There was stillness to the air as Felicity looked out at the blanket of snow, which tucked itself nicely into the corners of the world. She was sitting cross-legged on top of a mountain that looked over an expansion of nothingness. When she turned her head to the left she wasn't surprised to see Oliver sitting next to her, his eyes locked onto the horizon as he sat with his arms braced up against his knees, fingers intertwined together like a firmly woven stitch.

"This is nice," he said, his voice hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a while.

Felicity turned and nodded, smiling at him, feeling the tightness of her lips as her skin stretched, not used to the motion. She knew she was dreaming, it was easy to tell now that she had gotten used to the signs. The lack of breeze or atmosphere was what usually tipped her off first, as she noticed it felt like she was breathing through some paper bag or a muggy room. She also wasn't cold despite being a foot deep in snow, with no inclination of how she had gotten here, or why her mind had chosen this snowy wasteland. But when she saw Oliver, she knew with solidity that none of this was real, and _oh _how it broke her every time.

She studied him closely, the way his jaw clenched and unclenched as he turned to look at her, like he was holding something back. During these dreams she often found herself studying him, memorizing has face although the details were hard to hold onto. But his eyes were always his own, still blue with a mixture of sadness- or pain.

"You're hurt," Felicity said, as she watched the way his body twitched with a slight tremble caused by some unseen force. Her dreams usually started like this, her feeling useless as she watched Oliver struggle with this invisible pain.

"Nothing I can't manage," he said, giving her a weak smile as one of his hands moved to her leg, placing it gently on her knee. She always hated this part, when he touched her, because she couldn't feel anything. It was like air was holding her, she knew it was there, but that thirst for his touch was never quenched.

"Oliver," she said, hating how desperate she sounded. "Where are you?"

He smiled at her, but there was a quiver in his lips, like he had to force himself not to break.

"I'm here," he said, she saw the muscles of his hand tightening to squeeze her leg, but she still felt nothing. "With you."

Felicity rolled her lips, wishing that his words were true, that it wasn't just her subconscious saying what she wanted to hear. She felt tears prick her eyes, as she turned to look back out at the emptiness, a feeling similar to what she had been carrying around with her for the past couple weeks.

"Felicity," Oliver said, his voice suddenly more clear, oppose to the familiar foggy, ghostly noise she was used to.

She turned, about to respond, when she felt someone touch her arm, _really _felt it. But when she looked behind to see who it was she only saw her dream world falling into blackness around her, like she was suddenly stuck in a sea of dark salt water. She felt panic seize her chest at the thought of losing Oliver again, an unsettling feeling grabbing hold of her, like it did every night she emerged from a dream about him. Struggling, in this fictional murky water, she finally broke the surface, gasping as her mind was brought back to reality.

She sat up in the bed, a cry breaking the seal of her lips as her legs struggled in the mess of Oliver's bed sheets. She had recently taken to sleeping in the lair, in the bed she had bought him, his familiar scent still hugging the soft linen she had bought him not too long ago. The room was dark and she could still hear her small yelp echoing throughout the basement as she wrestled to keep her thoughts straight, to stop them from daring to go to a place that would only leave her in tears. It was in this moment of sudden clarity that she realized the feeling of someone's hand on her arm hadn't gone away, and when she turned to see what had caused this disruption, she noticed a dark entity was crouched down next to her. She was about to scream, or punch, something to distract the figure as she scrambled away, but the hand quickly released its grip and the person stepped back quickly, retreating deeper into the shadows. Felicity hugged her knees closer to her chest as she reached a hand back, trying to grab one of the extra hunting knives she knew Oliver had kept under the belly of the bed.

"Felicity," the voice said, making her freeze. It was the same tone, shake, and pronunciation of syllables she knew all too well.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, drawing her hand back into herself as she moved forward, sitting on her knees, begging her eyes to push through the darkness. She didn't have to do much straining as Oliver moved closer to her, hesitant, like a spooked animal. When she could finally make him out, in the darkness that enveloped them, she heard herself gasp.

"Oh _God_," she said, placing her head in her hands. "Now I'm _seeing_ things."

She could hear Oliver moving closer to her, but she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hardly noticed him bending down to her level again.

"I mean," she said, talking to herself, sniffling as she contemplated her own sanity. "I'd heard schizophrenia could develop after a traumatic event but-"

"Felicity," Oliver said, again, his hands grabbing hold of her wrists as he pried them from her face. He needed to see her.

She was still sniffling as her glassy eyes turned up to meet his, a look of surprise still etched into each passing expression.

"Are you a ghost?' She asked, although he knew her well enough to know she didn't really believe this.

"It's me," he said, softly, moving one of his hands from her wrist to the bed, as he braced himself against it, feeling the soreness and burn from traveling back to Starling City in his bones and muscles. He suddenly felt so tired, as if he had been holding out on giving up this entire time, until he could manage to get back to her, to touch her again.

Felicity jumped, as if something had been ignited inside of her and suddenly her hands were all over him. In his hair, the creases of his face, shoulders, chest, arms, any place she could find some solidity. She was feeling to make sure that he was really there, to feed that desire and craving for his touch that he was never able to give in her dreams. Her words were an incomprehensible mess as she tried to ask too many questions at once that only left her stumbling over herself. They came out with a babble of: "How- Who- Bu- Where-"

Eventually Oliver stilled her voice when he brought a hand up to her face, wincing at the pain, which shot up his arm in protest. He knew that whatever had brought him back to life hadn't healed him completely, not yet anyways.

"I need to lay down," was all he could manage in that moment. Felicity nodded quickly, moving to her left as she gently grabbed hold of Oliver's arm and helped pull him onto the bed where he collapsed on his back with a grunt.

"What happened to you?" Felicity asked, finally finding her words as she bent over him. Oliver watched her eyes scan his body, obviously trying to find the source of the discomfort. He saw a few strands of her blond hair fall from where they had been secured behind her ear. He wanted desperately for more light in the basement, just so he could see her face clearly, but he was content listening to her quick breaths and feel her fast pulse that drummed against his fingertips, which were still resting on her wrist.

"Come here," he said, moving his other hand up toward her face, ignoring her question as he beckoned her down. She seemed hesitant at first, pausing briefly as something passed through her mind but then she ducked down to him, her head coming to a rest on his chest as his arm wrapped around her back. "That's better," he mumbled into her hair. He had dreamed about this moment, coming in and out of consciousness, his body slowly being pieced back together over the past couple weeks. The idea that he could possibly feel her touch again was what kept him pushing through the pain, as his body tried to ignite itself back to life. He felt his eyelids growing heavy as he listened to his and Felicity's breaths mingle into one.

"Oliver," she finally said, his name sounding so sweet coming from her lips.

"Mmm?" He hummed, but he didn't hear what she said next because exhaustion consumed him.

-Arrow-

"Oliver!" Felicity said, her voice lost in the roar of his cries. "Wake up!"

Both her hands were on his shoulders, trying to shake him awake as he thrashed and cried out, as if he were fighting some invisible entity. His eyes opened immediately, staring up into hers, as rasps of breath escaped from his lips. Felicity moved into a sitting position so she could get a better look at him. She had been listening to his heartbeat a moment before, a distinct thud against her cheek, which was pressed up against his chest. She could hear the pace of it pick up within seconds, as if he were running a race; it pounded against his skin like the devil knocking at heavens door. Oliver continued to breathe heavily, but the wildness in his eyes had calmed as he saw Felicity sitting in front of him, one hand on his chest as if she could stop his anxiety with one touch.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said, bringing his hands up to cover his face, like he couldn't bare for her to see him like this.

"Don't be," Felicity said, shaking her head as she removed his hands, wondering whom exactly he had been running from. "…whatever happened to you…"

She was trying to explain that she understood the past eight years had changed him considerably, and that although she didn't know what had happened with him and Ra al Ghul, he didn't have to apologize for it. But instead she trailed off, her thoughts still scattering around in her head.

"I died," Oliver said, slinking one of his arms back behind his head so he could lift his neck to see her better.

"Then how are you-?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, looking at something behind her, his mind tracing his memories. "I just remember Ra al Ghul stabbing me…falling off a cliff…and then waking up in some cave, alone."

Felicity wanted to say something that could explain what he had been through, but she had nothing. The proof that Oliver was with her right now still hadn't computed properly, even to her.

"Whatever happened," Oliver said a moment later. "It's made me feel weaker."

"You probably need to eat," Felicity said, not knowing how else to respond. She made a move to get him something, but his hand quickly flew to her arm, catching it before she could stand.

"No, wait," he said, his eyes like a boys. "Stay."

Felicity blinked twice as she stared down at him, considering whether or not to get him food anyways, but the longing look in his eyes made her huddle back down into the nook of his arm, where she immediately noticed that he was burning up.

"You're hot," Felicity said, looking up at him. She waited a beat, replaying those words in her head before closing her eyes. "And I don't just mean in a physical way."

She lifted a hand and pressed it to his forehead, a light sweat starting to form on his brow. Oliver grunted at her cool touch, licking his lips to hide his obvious discomfort.

"I have some icepacks in the freezer," Felicity said, this time determined to get what she needed. "If you take off your shirt-"

She said this as she began lifting it from him, but his hand caught her wrist; stopping her. She looked down at his fingers, which gently squeezed and then released her. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what was under there that was so bad. He sighed at her gesture, but gave her a look as if warning her to proceed with caution. She ignored this as she lifted his shirt again, her eyes moving up his stomach and pecs, noticing all the same scars that she had memorized over the past few years during his salmon ladder exercises. When she got to his neck, she did a second scan back down before shaking her head.

"I don't see anything," she said, which prompted Oliver to furrow his brows and sit up rapidly, eyeing the place where his right rib cage was. He ran his hand over the area where Ra al Ghul had stabbed him, but there was nothing there, not even a scar.

"Guess this ones invisible?" Felicity asked, placing her fingers where his own hand was. She could still read the pain on his face though, visible wound or not.

"Was that where he stabbed you?" Felicity asked, watching as he eased himself back into the pillow. "Because if so, we should really get you some Advil or something to stop this fev-"

"Felicity, stop, just…" he said, his finger tips grazing the outside of her thigh, making her shiver. "All I need right now is you. I don't want to think about anything else."

Felicity looked down at him, her lips parting as she considered letting him go back to sleep, but too many words were dancing on her tongue. She looked around the room, trying to find the right way to say what she was feeling, but her brain was on autopilot right now as she tried to figure out how to say-

"Hey," Oliver said, his voice tender, pulling her from her thoughts. He was looking at her with a mixture of concern and affection. "I'm back and I'm fine."

Felicity tried to swallow the lump in her throat that refused to go down.

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"But I am alive," he said, a small, unsure smile forming on his lips.

Felicity nodded, rubbing her index and thumb together as she felt the weight of the air around them.

"Oliver, about what you said before you left…" she whispered, one of her hands lightly folding over his arm, gently, so as not to harm him.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, his blinks becoming slower and more deliberate.

"But I want to," she said, tracing one of his tattoos with her finger, his skin burning hot against her own. He waited for her to continue, keeping his lips shut as he watched her face.

"I knew before you even told me you loved me, before you kissed me, even before you fooled Slade," she said, trailing off again but when she met his eyes she felt this sureness fall over her, like her next words were the most honest she'd ever been with anyone. "That I love you."

Oliver's gaze didn't shift or waver, like Felicity had feared it would. It remained steady on her, like a car on a one-way street. She felt compelled to continue.

"So much so that when I thought you died," she paused. "I was consumed with this regret that…"

But she couldn't finish and she didn't want to think about that regret anymore, of her not reciprocating when she had felt this strongly about him.

"Hey," Oliver said, catching her attention. She didn't realize she was crying until he brought his hand up and wiped wetness from her cheek. "You didn't have to tell me Felicity, I knew."

She released a shaky breath at his words.

"I saw it everyday I was with you," he said, nodding. "I just couldn't bring myself to leave before I told you myself because I hadn't been that sure about anything in a long time."

Felicity actually felt herself laugh; the shaking in her chest was a mixture of relief and happiness. Oliver cracked a bigger smile, his hand taking hers as he ran circles around her skin.

"Actually, it's probably better you didn't tell me," he said, momentarily looking away from her. "Because then I wouldn't have been able to leave."

Felicity turned her hand and tangled her fingers in his, trying to make sense of the past couple hours. She felt a new sense of relief flood over her, like a warm shower after a long, cold trek.

"You should rest," Felicity finally said, turning her head as she calculated where the ice and painkillers she needed to retrieve from the back were, but before she could move an inch, she felt Oliver sit up. When she turned to ask what he was doing she felt one of his hands cup the side of her face, a gesture she had replayed in her head all too much after their last kiss. His face hovered inches from her own, like he was waiting for something, but then he brought his lips down to meet hers. Felicity heard a soft moan escape her lips as she brought a hand up to his chest, shocked but satisfied by the moment. Oliver's other hand had wrapped around Felicity's waist, pulling her into him as his fingers dancing under her nightshirt, eager and yearning like a child opening a Christmas present. She felt his tongue tease her lips open as she let herself be dragged onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his torso as she ran her fingers down his back. There was a brief moment where their lips parted that she heard Oliver mumble something along the lines of _God this feels good_, but his words were lost under the pressure of her mouth against his. Her skin tingled under his touch as he drove his hand from the edge of her knee to the inside of her thigh, deliberately and smooth. His fingers tickled her soft spot making Felicity shift momentarily, and doing so caused Oliver to inhale sharply. She removed her lips from his, moving back quickly, but he caught her by the waist and eased her back into him.

"I hurt you-" Felicity said, her words quick.

"No, you didn't," Oliver said, laughing at her words, despite his being an obvious lie.

"You're clearly injured and here I am condoning this behavior," Felicity said, bringing a hand up to cover her forehead.

"I'll allow it," Oliver said, moving in to kiss her again, but she put her index finger up to his lips.

"Rest, now," she said, her tone joking despite her serious disposition. She then carefully untangled herself from his grasps, standing quickly before he could snatch her back into his arms. She was about to get the ice when she felt herself pause and turn back to him.

"Oliver?" She said, blinking once. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting briefly before he nodded his head.

"I know," he whispered, giving her a wink before closing his eyes.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Now here's us crossing our fingers hoping we get a good Olicity reunion come January and beyond! **


End file.
